Seto Kaiba Addresses Youtube.com/Transcript
ANNOUNCER: Please stand by for an important message from the Kaiba Corporation. KAIBA: (his image is projected on his blimp) Listen, you dweebs over at Youtube.com, I've had it up to here with your comments. Every single day I have to put up with your incessant raving. You're no better than Yugi and his band of cheerleaders, always pestering me...and if you think I'm going to respond to any of you, then you'd better think again. JOEY: (runs up to Kaiba) Aw, don't be like that, Moneybags. KAIBA: What the hell are you doing here, Wheeler? JOEY: I'm here to help ya respond ta the comments people're leaving. KAIBA: But I don't want to respond to them. I want to yell at them, and maybe flaunt my money around a little. And then I'll make the odd reference to the Blue-Eyes White Dragon, the most powerful card in all of Duel Monst- JOEY: (interrupting) Yeah, yeah. Hey, ya got anything to eat? I'm starving. KAIBA: Wheeler, if I respond to a few of their comments, will it make you leave quicker? JOEY: It depends. Will there be food? KAIBA: (smirking) Oh, there'll be food, all right. So much food that you'll be stuffed. JOEY: ...was that supposed ta be a threat? KAIBA: ...I can't even remember anymore. JOEY: Here's our first comment. does limey mean?...........(@.@) I need to know, or I will go around saying the word all over ruthlessly into the ears of younge children! bwahahahaha! ..... What have you done? You should be ashamed and remember -stay smexy:P -theSMEXYone JOEY: "What does limey mean? I need ta know, or I will go around saying the word all over ruthlessly inta the ears of young-ee children! Bweheheheheh! What have you done? You should be ashamed! And remember: stay smexy!" I'm always smexy! KAIBA: You're not even remotely smexy, Wheeler. JOEY: I'm smexier than you! KAIBA: Doubt''ful. ''All people with money are smexy. And since I'm about five gajillion times richer than you, that means my smexiness far outranks yours. JOEY: If I actually knew what that word meant, I'd probably be upset. KAIBA: Bring on the next comment, so my Blue-Eyes can devastate its life points! IS SO. BRILLIANT. -CherryEspresso KAIBA: "THIS. IS SO. BRILLIANT." YES. IT. IS. JOEY: TALKING. LIKE. THIS. ON. A. REGULAR. BASIS. MUST. BE. DIFFICULT. KAIBA: I DON'T KNOW WHAT WE'RE YELLING ABOUT. JOEY: Here comes another comment! KAIBA: LOUD. NOISES. Rock! ^-^ Could you make a video where Seto Kaiba does the comments? -breakchain JOEY: "You rock! Could you make a video where Seto Kaiba does the comments?" KAIBA: Yeah, like that'll ever happen. ...wait a minute. JOEY: You're dumb for a rich guy. KAIBA: You're just plain dumb. JOEY: Touché. KAIBA: I summon a comment! -kingdomhearts KAIBA: "Lol-lol-lol-lol." JOEY: Huh. That's a puzzler. KAIBA: Is this binary or something? JOEY: I pass. This one's just too hard. pee in butts. Dood, if you want any help, Id be glad to assist. -joshgrr JOEY: "I pee in butts. Dooood, if you wan' any help, I'd be glad to assist." KAIBA: Yeah. If there's ever an episode where someone pees in a butt, we'll be sure to give you a call. Idiot. JOEY: Would peeing on a butt count? 'Cause I think there might be an episode comin' up where- KAIBA: (interrupting) I knew you were into some kinky stuff, Wheeler, but that's just too much. We have time for just one more comment, and then I'm having you ejected for trespassing, mutt. joey is so sexy! i would like to marry him! that kaiba guy is a jerk though. you should just kill him off somehow. i don't know how, just make it happen. also it should be painful. and he should lose to joey, too. do it. -redeyesrawks KAIBA: "Oh Em Gee! Joey is so sexy! I would like to marry him! That Kaiba guy is a jerk though. You should just kill him off somehow. I don't know how, just make it happen. Also, it should be painful. And he should lose to Joey, too...? Do it...?" What the bleep?! JOEY: Nyeheheheh! KAIBA: You sent this one in, didn't you, Wheeler. JOEY: I just love messin' with ya. KAIBA: That's it. Get off my property, you mutt. JOEY: Or what? Ya gonna sic your Blue-Eyes White Dragon on me? (mockingly) Ohhhhhh nooooo! Big scawy holographic monster! Whatever shall I do? KAIBA: Nooo, I'm going to have you arrested. And you know what happens to cute blonds in the big house, don't you? JOEY: Eh, screw this. I'm too smexy for this popsicle stand. KAIBA: Keep sending in comments, dweebs. Youtube.com logo KAIBA: (offscreen) And I shall destroy them! Y-KAIBA